Flashbacks
by Anaika Skywalker
Summary: Completed: A set of prequel stories to my story Gold Wings and Dress Whites that looks at Harm and Sera's relationship over the years.
1. Default Chapter

**Title:** **_Flashbacks_**

**Author:** Anaika Skywalker

**Author's Email:** lindsay30@austarnet.com.au

**Rating:** PG

**Summery:** A set of prequel stories to _Gold Winds and Dress Whites_ that looks at Harm and Sera's relationship over the years.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own JAG; I just like to spread my wings occasionally.

**Author's Note: **When I wrote Gold Wings and Dress Whites, I created a background for Sera and a brief concerning her relationship with Harm. How they meet, and what happened from that moment on. Which led to this chapter and the chapters that will follow. You may want to read Gold Wings and Dress Whites first though to understand these prequel stories. I hope you enjoy them. If you do or don't, please let me know. Either a review or email me, I don't mind which. Anyway enough from me enjoy chapter one – A.S. 

**Extra Author's Note:** Chapter One takes place after both Harm and Sera have finished with the Naval Justice School and received their posting. (In the real JAG universe it would be just before the pilot episode) Parts of this Chapter are mentioned in Chapters One and Four of _Gold Wings and Dress Whites_.

**Flashbacks**

Chapter One: **_July 1995: Goodbyes_**

July 1995 

The _Fantail_ Night Club

Washington DC.

Sera waited patiently in line next to Harmon Rabb, Jr. _What the hell was am I doing going to a nightclub with my husband's friend, very sexy friend_? _Damn this was a bad idea_. She thought. Her feelings for Harm were jumbled at the best of times; she shouldn't have been doing this.

Harm squeezed her hand, taking her hesitation as nervousness. "Relax, you're going to love this place,"

She nodded forcing a smile. "You've been here before?"

"Once or twice," he admitted as they moved closer, keeping her hand firmly in his. It gave good appearance and stopped any unwanted advances towards either of them.

Finally they were waved inside the club, a live band was playing near the dance floor, which was crowded with people.

"So what do you think, Sera?" He asked leaning close.

Her pulse quickened at the feel of his breath on her ear, she was married after all she shouldn't have been affected by this. "It's fantastic, lets dance sailor," she insisted dragging him onto the dance floor.

He chuckled and let her do it. It was so easy to let go with her and just be Harm. Not Lieutenant Rabb - ex-aviator and now JAG lawyer. No to Sera he was just Harm, he didn't need to be anyone else.

The music changed to something more slowly and he drew her into his arms, holding her close. There was nothing wrong with this they were friends after all. Nothing wrong with the fact she moved so well with him, felt so right in his arms.

"So is Corey excited about going to Pearl?" He asked, not having to shout this time.

"Over excited more like it, it's the first time he's been to Hawaii,"

"Well than what ten year old wouldn't be,"

Her smiled softened, every time Harm spoke of her son his blue eyes warmed, he could have been talking about his own son and not hers. She rested her head against his shoulder, her body pressed close against his. Closing her eyes she let herself move with him in time to the music. She'd done this plenty of times with Chris, but it never felt so – right. Not like it did with Harm. God had she made a mistake in marrying Chris, she'd been so young and they hardly spent a lot of time together. In fact she'd spent more time with Harm in the past three years, then she had her own husband. It had been Harm who'd been there when she'd miscarried, Harm who had held her after her surgery, who had helped her recover. It was Harm she had a special bond with – they were kindred sprites in a way.

Subconsciously Harm stroked Sera's back. _I shouldn't feel this way. She's married to my friend for goodness sakes_. It wasn't right he wanted to take her back to his apartment and make love to her. To hold her in his arms till morning, to tell her how much he cared for her, needed her in his life. But he couldn't, she was married and she was leaving. Why couldn't she have been assigned to Headquarters with him? Why Hawaii? Then they could have? Could have what? _God Rabb get a grip, she's married._

Sera felt his sigh more then heard it, opening her eyes she looked up. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm just going to miss you," he lied convincingly.

"I'm going to miss you too," she said gently, than rose up on her toes, it was so tempting to kiss his lips, but she didn't she kissed his cheek. "Thanks Harm,"

"You're welcome," he said forcing a breath, drawing her close once more. Tonight she was his. Tomorrow she could belong to the US Navy once more. Tomorrow she could be Chris' wife once more. Tonight though she was in his arms and his life.

The song ended and the band announced it was taking a break. Music was piped though the speakers at a more respectable leave for those who still wanted to dance.

"Buy you a drink sailor," Harm whispered in her ear, reluctant to release her.

She chuckled. "That's my line squid,"

"Yeah but you're still not old enough to drink," he smirked guiding her off the dance floor.

Sera groaned. "I'm sending you a ticket so you can fly over for my twenty-first, than I'm buying you a drink,"

"Honey you don't have to buy me a ticket, I'll be on the first plane available," he found them a table and sat her down. "I'll be right back," he unconsciously dropped a kiss on the top of her head before heading for the bar.

She chuckled, use to that, nothing Harm did surprised her. Glancing around the club she noticed a young man, a few years older than her waving, she waved back being friendly.

He left the group of people he was with and went over to her. "Sera Mitchell. God look at you, you look great," he said cheerfully and saw her inquisitive look. "Samuel Johnson, we went to High School together. You helped me through algebra,"

She sort of remembered him. "How are you?"

"Great, you?"

"I'm fine,"

Harm returned with their drinks, he put his beer down and Sera's diet coke in front of her before sitting next to her.

"Umm Harm, this is Samuel Johnson, we went to High School together," she introduced. "Sam, this is Harmon Rabb, Jr."

"Nice to meet you," he shook the man's hand.  
"You too," Samuel said with a grin, than turned his attention back to Sera. "So what have you been up to? I haven't seen you since High School."

"I went to the Naval Academy, than law school,"

"She also got married," Harm added protectively.

Samuel got the point. "Hey cool. So are you Navy too, Harm?"

He nodded. "Judge Advocate General Core,"

"Well I should head back to my friends, it was nice seeing you again Sera,"

"You too, Sam,"

He smiled uncomfortably and hurried away.

Sera playfully smacked Harm on the arm, to cover the butterflies lose in her stomach. "You enjoyed that,"

"I know," he jeered.

"You didn't even correct him, he thinks we're married,"

"I know," he agreed, grinning. "You didn't correct him either,"

_I didn't want to_, she said to herself. "Well it can't hurt that much I suppose," she smirked and they laughed together. _God I love him._ She realized suddenly and mentally shook herself.  _I'm not going to do this he's my friend._

"Hey still with me?" Harm asked, seeing she'd zoned out for a moment.

"Yeah," she smiled. "Sorry,"

"It's okay," he assured. Than took a quick drink. "Don't forget to ring me when you get settled."

"I won't," she said with a smile. "So are you going to the French Embassy for Bastille Day?"

Harm nodded. "I thought I might,"

"With Kate?"

He rolled his eyes at her. "Don't start, Kate is a nice but that's it,"

"Really?"

"Yes,"

She laughed. "You are so gullible at times Harm,"

"I know," he sighed. "That's why you put up with me,"

"True," Sera dismissed causally and they both laughed.

They spent the rest of the evening talking and dancing; enjoying night, just after midnight Harm drove her home. Home being her mother's apartment, everything in Sera's apartment had been packed and sent to the house in Hawaii; she and Corey only had what they needed with them.

"I'll pick up both up in the morning and take you to the airport," he told her.

"You don't have to, we can get a taxi."

"I insist," he stated, he held her gently by the shoulders and kissed her forehead. "See you later,"

"We'll be ready at oh seven hundred," she told him. 

"I'll be here," giving her shoulders a gentle squeeze, he released her and walked away.

Sera sighed; smiling to herself she went inside. _Tomorrow, I'll deal with saying goodbye tomorrow_. She told herself.

Harm had arrived early and gotten them to the airport in time, Sera had insisted her family not come to the airport and had said goodbye to them all the morning gone. Since Harm only had a two-seater corvette, they'd taken Sera's mothers sedan. Harm was going to drop it back and pick up his Vette.

Corey held tight to Harm's hand as his mother checked them and their luggage in. "Uncle Harm,"

"Yeah kiddo," he hankered down. "What's up?"

"Can't you come with us?" He asked.

_God I wish I could_. Harm thought to himself. "No kiddo, I've been assigned here."

"But I want you too, you're like dad, and you make mum happy."

_Oh not fair kid_. "I'll come see you when I get leave, how's that and I'm sure your dad will be seeing you as soon as he gets leave," Harm told him. "And we can write to each other,"

"Okay," Corey hugged him. "I'll miss you Uncle Harm."

"I'll miss you to, Corey."

Sera stopped sharply, seeing her son hugging Harm. It was a beautiful sight and it made her heart break even worse.

"No son should have to be a part from his father," a soft voice said beside her.

She looked seeing an elderly lady, who smiled warmly. She couldn't find the words to correct her though. "Actually it's us who's leaving, I've been reassigned." 

"Oh my dear, the Navy is splitting you up, that's terrible," she exclaimed, it was hard not to notice both were in uniform. 

"That's the Navy," Sera dismissed. "And regulations, excuse me," she said then hurried over to them.

Corey released Harm, letting him stand, taking his hand again.

"All ready?" Harm asked the boys mother.

"Yes,"

They found the right gate as the call for passengers to board to given.

Harm hankered down in front of Corey once more. "I want you to look after your mum for me, you're the man of the house now,"

"I know and I will," the ten year old assured.

"Good boy," he hugged him quickly, and then stood.

Corey moved a little, so Harm could have a word with his mum.

Sera gave him a hug. "I'll miss you," she whispered near tears.

"I know, " he said solemnly.  "Be careful, I don't want to lose my best friend,"

"You won't, you be careful too,"

"I promise, and I always keep my promises,"

She rose up on her toes, this time she didn't kiss his cheek, this time her lips brushed over his. An innocent kiss. "Bye Harm."

"Bye Sera."

Taking her son's hand, they moved into line, boarding the plane. She didn't look back; if she did she wouldn't be able to get on the plane. If she did it would be all over, her career and her marriage. So she got on the plane with her son.

To be continued.

Okay that's it for chapter one. Please review and let me know what you think. A.S.


	2. January 1997: Starting Again

**Title:** **_Flashbacks_**

**Author:** Anaika Skywalker

**Author's Email:** lindsay30@austarnet.com.au

**Rating:** PG

**Disclaimer:** I don't own JAG; I just like to spread my wings occasionally.

**Author's Note: **I'm not quiet sure exactly when this Chapter takes place in the JAG universe, but it would be before Harm knows about his father being in Russia. Parts of this chapter are mentioned in chapters one and seven of _Gold Wings and Dress Whites_.

**Flashbacks                                                                                                                **

Chapter Two: **_January 1997: Starting Again_**

Rabb Farm

Belleville, Pennsylvania.

Her husband was dead, a training accident the inquiry had concluded.  The funeral had been with full military honors, both her husbands and his RIO's. As the missing man formation had flown above them, she had looked to the sky and made a vow, from that day on she was no longer going to let her dreams die; she was going to live them. Live them as Lieutenant Christopher Riggs had lived his.

Sera didn't need to glance over her shoulder when she heard the footfalls; she knew it was Sarah Rabb, Harm's grandmother. Three days ago Grams had rang her grandson and had insisted he bring her and Corey to stay a few days on the farm before returning to Hawaii.

Sarah stood next to the young woman. "It's a beautiful morning," she observed.

"Yes Ma'am it is,"

"Sera honey, it's Grams, please,"

Sera smiled warmly. "Are Corey and Harm up yet?"

The older woman snorted. "My grandson up this early, now that would be something,"

Chuckling, Sera agreed. "Corey is a late riser too, I always have trouble getting him up in time for school."

_They're much a like_, Sarah silently compared the two. _I wonder if Sera has ever noticed it._ "Harm was the same, Trish was forever telling him to get up. It's amazing he's survived in the Navy."

"Harm wouldn't be happy if he wasn't doing what he is, though I know he misses flying full time."

"He misses you my dear," Sarah informed patting her hand. "You and Corey, he thinks of that boy like his own."

"I know," tears filled Sera's eyes. "Corey knows Harm better then he knew his father."

Slipping her arm around the younger woman as the first tears fell Sarah sympathized. "I know what you're feeling Sera, I lost my husband too."

Shaking her head, Sera wiped her tear streaked cheeks. "I don't think anyone really understands, Grams,"

"Then why don't you come inside and tell me, maybe than I will," she said gently.

Reluctantly Sera went with Sarah back into the house, in the kitchen they sat down to a cup of tea.

"Now tell me why I don't understand," the older woman said calmly.

"Chris and I had grown apart, I still loved him, but not as strong as I had. I felt deep in my heart I'd made a mistake in marrying him," Sera began. "I realized we weren't destined to be together."

_Now the truth comes out_, Sarah thought. She'd seen how well Sera and Harm had gotten along on their last visit, Sera friendship with her grandson was obviously so much more. "Go on,"

"I had filed out a request chit for a transfer back to the states and I filing for a divorce."

"Oh Sera."

"I had the divorce papers all filled out and ready to go when my CO came and informed me of Chris' death," her tears fell again. "I ripped them up, I felt so guilty,"

Sarah reached across the table and took her hand. "Sera, honey you didn't know what was going to happen."

"I sat there in my office stunned, I couldn't cry. I wanted to but I couldn't, all I got think of was getting to Corey. He loved his father," Sera sobbed. "And than I though of Harm, my husband had just been killed and I was thinking of another man."

"You were reacting, honey. Harm has been there for you every time you've needed him, it's natural you would think of him."

Shaking her head she wiped her cheeks and stood. "It's more than that. I couldn't love Chris any more because I was and still am in love with Harm," she revealed, and then hurried out of the kitchen.

Sarah sat back, smiling softly to herself. This was something she would keep to herself until the time was right, even though she'd known Sera was in love with her grandson from moment he'd brought her and her son to the farm the first time. Soul mates always seem to find each other. She had found her husband. Harm Senior had found Trish and now Harm and Sera had found each other. Time would tell if they acted on their feelings.

Harm walked into the lounge seeing Sera typing on her laptop, which sat on her lap. "You're up early," he noted sitting beside her.

"No, you're just up late," she smirked good heartedly.

He rolled his eyes at her. "Where's Corey?"

"In with Grams helping her make breakfast," Sera informed. She saved what she was working on and than minimized it. The wallpaper that was displayed was a photo of herself, Harm and Corey, taken when Harm had come to visit while on leave.

Harm slipped his arm around her shoulders. "Did you sleep all right?"

"Not to bad," she answered, and then grinned. "You obviously did, sleepy head."

"It's the fresh country air," he mussed.

Sera rested her head against his shoulder, becoming serious. "I don't know what I would of done without you."

"You would have managed," he reassured, and then instinctively kissed the top of her head. "I know you would have," he quickly changed the subject. "So what were you writing?"

"You're nosey," she remarked lightly.

"It's my nature,"

Chuckling, Sera reopened the program, showing him the letter she'd been working on. Moving the laptop a little so he could read it more clearly.

Harm did, it was a letter to her commanding officer, requesting a change of designator and to attend flight school. He had been expecting his, for as long as he'd known Sera, he knew she loved to fly. He'd taken her flying in his stearman a few times, letting her take the controls since she was an accomplished pilot. 

"Harm," she moved the laptop off her lap and onto the coffee table, turning side on. "I want this, it's been my dream for so long. A dream I didn't act on because of my father and because of Chris, but no more. I did the curriculum for aviation at the Academy in my first two years, I can do this, I should have done this from the beginning."

"Than we would never have meet," he said solemnly, he cupped her cheek in his hand. He wanted to tell her so much, but he couldn't not yet it wasn't time. "I can sympathize though and I'll help you all I can."

"Thank you Harm," she hugged him, feeling the need to be held by him.

Sarah Rabb came into the living room, stopping sharply, smiling at the two of them. Quietly she turned and walked back into the kitchen.

Corey glanced up. "Did you tell Mum and Uncle Harm?"

"No, they need some time alone," she announced and sat down. "We'll have our breakfast, they can have there's when they're ready,"

"All right," the nearly twelve year old agreed. Then paused for a moment, thinking before asking. "Grams, does Uncle Harm love my Mum?"

"Yes, though neither are ready to admit it to each other yet," she answered.

"Did Dad know?"

"I don't think so dear, why?"

He shrugged. "It's just Mum wasn't happy last time Dad visited us, they had a fight and she was sad and Dad left and stayed at the base."

"Honey," Sarah smiled reassuringly. "Your Dad loved your Mum, never forget that, but sometimes grown ups well they grow apart."

"Mum and Uncle Harm never seem too, she's always happy around him?" There was a little anger in his voice.

"Corey are you angry at your father or someone else?"

His face clouded a little with anger and sadness. "He shouldn't have yelled at Mum like he did and he shouldn't have died," he exclaimed angrily, then got up and rushed out of the house.

Harm and Sera came in, hearing the door slam shut. "What's wrong Grams?" He asked.

"I think Harm, Corey needs to talk," Sarah answered calmly. "Sera come and sit down, Harm can handle this."

She did so, reluctantly. Harm patted her on the shoulder and hurried out of the house, finding Corey in the barn.

"Why did he have to die, Uncle Harm?" The boy asked, tears in his eyes.

"He didn't want to Core, it was just his time," he said carefully, coming closer. "I didn't want to lose my dad when I did."

"It hurts though Uncle Harm, and I don't want it to hurt,"

Harm sat beside him. "I know it does, but it won't always. You have to remember how much you loved him and the good times you had together,"

"I yelled at him, the last time I saw him, I told him I hated him for yelling at Mum," Corey told him, his tears slid down his cheeks. "I told him I never wanted to see him again and he left."

Putting his arm around the boy, Harm let him cry. "He knew you didn't mean it, Core. He knew you loved him, that's why he left. He didn't won't you upset," he said gently, wondering what Sera and Chris had been arguing over that had upset Corey so much. "And you've got a right to be angry, and sad, it's all natural, but you've got to be strong too."

"I know for Mum,"

"Not only for your Mum, but for yourself also," Harm told him. "And no matter what happens, you can always talk to me, okay?"

Corey nodded. "What's going to happen, Uncle Harm?"

Just than Sera came into the barn, Harm saw her and held back his answer.

Corey looked at his mum, waiting until she had sat next to him before asking her the same question. "Mum, what's going to happen?"

"Corey, I've been doing some thinking and I want to do something different in the Navy," she said carefully.

"Like what?"

"Well I want to go to flight school and be an aviator."

"Like Dad and Uncle Harm?"

"Yes."

He though about it for a moment, knowing what it would mean. "Can you do that?"

"I'll have to put in a request and it'll have to be approve but yes,"

"I'll mean a lot of hard work for your mum, Core and then she'll be assigned to a carrier." Harm added.

"What will happen to me?" He asked glancing at the two of them.

"Well you could stay with your Grandma in California and go to school there or you could stay in Washington with Grandma Becca," his mother suggested.

"Could I stay with Uncle Harm?" He asked innocently.

"You can't kiddo, but you can come visit on your holidays," Harm told him. "Your Mum will go to Pensacola, Florida to flight school if it's approved. Perhaps for the eighteen months she's at Pensacola you and your grandmother could stay near by."

"We could, so cool," he agreed trying to sound cheerful, even though it did bother him a little.

"So you don't mind me doing this, being an aviator?" His mum asked him

"No," he shook his head, making his own decision. "You love to fly, and when I grow up I'm going to be an aviator too."

She smiled and hugged him. She didn't have to worry about his career decisions yet. "Thank you honey."

He hugged her back. "I love you Mum," he whispered, then buried his head against her shoulder as the tears fell. "Just don't die like Dad did."

"I won't honey, I promise," she reassured gentle.

Harm drew them both into his arms, this wasn't going to be easy, but he had a feeling if anyone could accomplish this goal it was Sera. His Sera. His _Angel_.

**_4th of July 1997. Pensacola, Florida_**.

Corey Riggs opened the door grinning. "Uncle Harm, you made it," he hugged the tall Naval officer.

"I wouldn't have missed the opportunity to spend Fourth of July with you, Core." Harm told him, grinning his flyboy grin.

Sera Riggs came up behind her son. "Corey, let Harm in."

"Yes Ma'am,"

"And go help your Grams in the kitchen."

"Yes Ma'am," he said reluctantly and hurried to do so.

Sera shut the door when Harm came in, giving him the once over.

He turned, seeing her expression. "What?"

"I was just checking out what they say about gold wings on whites," she smirked.

"And?" He asked teasing, as he dropped his cover on the side table.

"Not bad, but then again I always thought that. Especially when it came to you," she smirked with enthusiasm.

"You're bad," he mused, and than gave her a friendly hug.

"I know," Sera remarked, stepping back quickly before her body could react. "Come on, I'll show you too your room. You have to bunk with Corey, I hope that's okay?"

"It's fine, are you staying?"

She opened the door to her son's room. "I am."

"Good."

Since arriving in Pensacola Sera had been staying on the base, than at the house her mother-in-law and son were renting most weekends. "Which means?"

"Well I have this case I'm working on and I could use someone to brain storm with me," he revealed butting his bag on the spare bed, turning.

Sera chuckled, leaning against the doorframe. Arms crossed against her chest. "You forget councilor, I'm an aviator now, not a lawyer."

Harm rolled his eyes. "Who'll end up being the wing legal once she's assigned to a aircraft carrier."

"Oh all right," she agreed in mock annoyance. 

"Thanks Sera."

She lent off the doorframe, unfolding her arms as she took a step forward; rising on her toes she kissed his cheek and got a good smell of his aftershave. _I am so over my head with him_, she thought to herself. "I'll leave you to change."

"Thanks," he managed. _Dam she smelt so good_.

Nodding she hurried out of the room, shutting the door as she went. Leaning against it. _God why does he have to be so sexy and why do I feel so guilty, I haven't done anything wrong?_ Pushing those thoughts to the back of her mind, she continued out into the back yard. 

Grandma Elise was at the BBQ with Corey, cooking away. She looked back when she heard the door close. "Where's Harm?"

"Getting changed, he won't be long,"

"All right dear."

Harm strolled out a few minutes late in a t-shirt and shorts; he gave Elisa Riggs a warm hug. "How are you Mrs. Riggs?"

"I'm fine dear, and it's about time you took some notice and started calling me Elisa," she insisted.

"Yes Ma'am," he said, flashing her his best flyboy grin.

"Enough of that young man," she warned waving her cooking tongs at him. "That sexy smile doesn't work on me."

_It does me_. Sera thought as she set the table. _It always did_.

Laughing Harm held his hands up in surrender. "It never did if I recall, you always saw right through me."

"Always, even before you were Lieutenant Commander Harmon Rabb. Now go help Sera set the table, we're almost ready," she ordered.

"Yes Ma'am," he said quickly then rushed away from her snapping tongs.

Sera laughed. "You are a glutton for punishment, Harm."

"I know, I just can't resist," he jeered.

A few minutes later they sat down to eat; Corey said grace, than the meal began. 

"As always Elisa, you've out done yourself," Harm praised.

"Flattery young man will get you every where, except out of doing the dishes," she teased.

"Don't worry Harm, they have a dishwasher." Sera reassured, grinning.

_Damn she looks sexy when she does that_, he thought to himself. "I bet she still makes Corey wash up occasionally, though?"

The twelve year old groaned. "A lot of the time,"

"That's enough out of you young man or you'll be help Harm do the washing up, by hand."

"Yes Ma'am," he stated yielding.

After dinner Sera gave Harm a hand to load the dishwasher, and put everything away. Corey headed off to a friends house to set off fireworks with them, on the promise she and Harm arrive later on to join in. Elisa went off to play bridge with a group of ladies she'd met, leaving them alone. Something she had a feeling had been planed.

Harm lent against the kitchen cabinet, his arms across his chest admiring the view. Just as she had done to him when he'd arrived.

Sera straightened, seeing him staring. "What are you looking at flyboy?"

"Just admiring the view," he smirked and he had been. Her denim shorts were short and tight; her white t-shirt had Navy written across it in large letters, it was tied in a knot at the front so her stomach was exposed. The only jewelry she wore were gold studs in her ears, that and her Navy ring. What he really noticed was she no longer wore her wedding ring.

She blushed under his gaze. "Do you want to take a walk?"

"Sure," he lent off the cabinet and followed her out.

Sera grabbed her house keys and hooked them to the belt lop on her shorts after they left the house. The sun was setting and the streetlights were coming on.

"So is it everything you thought it would be?" He finally asked.

"Everything and more," 

Taking a deep breath, Harm slowly let it out and took her hand in his. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too," she edged closer, feeling nervous. It wasn't like this was a date or anything like that Harm was her friend, her best friend. And now. _And now what_, c_ould they be more_? She wondered

"Sera."

She came out of her daze. "Sorry, I was just thinking."

"About what?"

"Nothing important," she dismissed. Than changed the subject. "So did you get the new book?"

"I did thank you," he released her hand and slipped his arm around her waist, feeling her return the action. "I went and saw Matt and Emily before I left."

"So how are my brother and niece?"

"They said to say hello and Emily wanted me to give you something?"

"Oh?"

They stopped, facing each other; Harm drew her into his arms. "She wanted me to give you this," he lent down and kissed her, a soft gently kiss.

Reopening her eyes, Sera remembered to breath. "My three year old niece told you to kiss me?"

"She did," he mussed and did it again, this time it wasn't a friendly kiss, it was more and she returned it, circling her arms around his neck. When they parted both were breathing hard.

"We should…um." she began, her voice fading.

He nodded. "Yeah we should," he agreed. He gave her a smile, and then took her hand, walking with her. 

"Should we talk about this?" She asked him.

"We should," he supposed, giving her hand a gentle squeeze. "What ever happens, we'll take it one day at a time."

Nodding, Sera agreed. One day at a time. They would do that; soul mates always found each other and it now accrued to her she had found her soul mate in Harm. Now she just to wait until they were both ready and she would wait, she'd waited this long, she could wait a little longer.

To be continued.

Okay that's it. Please give me some feedback and tell me what you think. Please!!!


	3. September 1999: Reunited

**Title:** **_Flashbacks_**

**Author:** Anaika Skywalker

**Author's Email:** lindsay30@austarnet.com.au

**Rating:** PG

**Disclaimer:** I don't own JAG; I just like to spread my wings occasionally.

**Author's Note: **This Chapter takes place after Harm has changed his designator and is assigned to the _USS Patrick Henry._ In _Gold Wings and Dress Whites_ it's mentioned in Chapters One and Three.

_The purple Goddess:_  Just an update for you, these are flashbacks for _Gold Wings and Dress Whites_, which is not a Harm/Mac story. It's a story about Harm and old friend Sera Riggs. You might want to read it to understand these flashback stories.

_Jewels4:_ I'm gad you feeling as if you known Harm and Sera all your life, it means I'm doing something right. I hope you enjoy this chapter. 

**Flashbacks**

Chapter Three: **_September 1999: Reunited_**

USS _Patrick Henry_

September 1999

Captain Pike came into the Ward Room and located who he was looking for. "Commander Rabb."

Harm stood. "Sir."

"Can I have a word?"

He nodded and sat when the Captain did. "Is everything all right sir?"

Pike nodded. "We've an aviator and RIO transferring in, they'll be arriving soon. Lieutenants Sera Riggs and Mark Taylor."

Harm was a little surprised. "_Angel_ and _Blades_,"

"You know them?"

"_Angel_ I do, I helped Sera change her designator, and we went through law school together?"

"She was a member of the _Sabers_ when they were aboard the _Patrick Henry_. She then went to the _SeaHawk_ with them, taking over from the _Raptors_," the Cag informed, even though he knew Rabb knew it all. "She has a DFC to her name and has given the President a ride in her Tomcat. She is at the moment Navy's golden girl. Not that she'll be treated any different here,"

"_Cag_, I doubt Lieutenant Riggs wants to be treated different. She's never asked for special treatment, she's always been just one of the guys." Harm defended.

"I know all about the Lieutenant, Commander and her family. She's had a lot to live up to."

"I know," Harm agreed. "It hasn't been easy but she's accomplished everything she's set out to do."

Pike sat back at the moment, either he was going to have to watch these two or Harm was just being an overprotective big brother. "Keep Buxton away from her, she doesn't need his cocky attitude forced on her."

"I'll do that _Cag_,"

"Good. It's going to be hard enough with her looking like a model, without having my pilots acting like they're on heat."

"I'll keep an eye on Sera, _Cag_ and make sure the _boys_ leave her alone."

"Thank you Harm," he stood glancing at his watch. "They should be landing now. Take her under your wing Commander."

"Aye sir."

With that said, Captain Pike left.

Lieutenant Elizabeth Hawks came over to Harm and sat where the _Cag_ had. "What was that all about?"

"Lieutenant Sera Riggs, better known as _Angel_."

"The same Sera Riggs who gave the President a joyride in a Tomcat?"

"The same. She's been transferred here, the _Cag_ has just gone to meet her and her RIO,"

Elizabeth or Beth as her friends knew her was impressed. "So does that mean Harmon Rabb now has the official job of big brother?"

"It looks like it," he smirked and they laughed together.

Andrew Buxton, better known as _X-Man_, came into the Ward Room a few minutes later with a smug grin on his face. "You should see our new pilot. Wow!"

"She must be a beauty _X-Man_, you're drooling," _Tuna_ teased him.

"Oh she is."

"Yeah he just about fell over his tongue when he saw her," _Duke_ smirked. 

Harm had heard enough, getting to his feet he went over to them. "She. Gentlemen is Lieutenant Sera Riggs, better known as _Angel_," he informed in a strong command tone. "She has a DFC to her name, which wasn't earned by her looks. You will all times give her the respect she deserves. Is that clear?"

"Yes sir," all said. Knowing not to mess with Harm when he spoke with that tone.

Harm moved to stand in front of both _X-Man_ and _Duke_. "I suggest you two both keep your opinions to yourself, I will not be responsible to what Sera will do to you both if you don't."

"We didn't mean anything by it, _Pappy_," _X-Man_ said backing down.

"Good. Because I'd hate to have to clean up after she wipes the floor with you both," Harm noted. "That beauty holds a fourth degree black belt, in more than one form of martial arts. Clear?"

"Clear _Pappy_," both agreed.

Harm saw he got his point across, turning he returned to his table and sat down.

"Mean Harm, but good," Beth declared grinning.

He merely smiled. He'd enjoyed that.

By the time Sera Riggs and Mark Taylor arrived, _X-Man_ and _Duke_ were happily discussing the day's mission. They looked as she walked past but didn't comment, especially with the look Harm was giving them.

He did smile though when they joined them, standing he gave Sera a friendly hug. "It's good to see you, Lieutenant."

"You too Commander."

Mark shook Harm's hand once he'd released Sera. "It's nice to finally meet you in person, Commander,"

"You too," Harm agreed, than introduced his RIO. "Lieutenant Elizabeth Hawks - Lieutenant's Sera Riggs and Mark Taylor. _Angel, Blades_, meet _Skates_,"

They both shook her hand and they sat down.

"So how long have you known Harm, Sera?" Beth asked her, dropping the ranks.

"Since Law School, Harm and I both went to Georgeton," Sera revealed. "A few months after we graduated he flew all the way to Hawaii to help me celebrate my twenty-first."

"He got her drunk." Mark smirked.

"I did not." Harm declared.

Sera rolled her eyes. "Yes you did, I woke up with a hangover and I had to be in court that morning."

Beth laughed. "Did you get there?"

"Just."

"Thanks to me." Harm reminded.

She grinned. "Yes thanks to you," she admitted. "Mind you I had him buying me dinner for the rest of his stay."

"Which is fitting punishment." Beth agreed smirking.

"I thought so."

Their laugher died down when _X-Man, Duke, Tuna, Boomer_ and the other members of the squadron joined them.

Sera tuned in her seat after seeing the expression on Harm's face. _The welcoming wagon_, she mussed.

"We'd just like to welcome you aboard Lieutenants," _X-Man_ stated. "If you need anything just ask,"

"Thank you," she glanced quickly at the badge on his flight suite for his name. "Lieutenant Buxton."

Mark sat back and watched he liked seeing Sera handle guys like _X-Man_.

"I'm sure Sera will be able to handle things _X-Man_," Beth declared.

"And we've been stationed aboard the _Patrick Henry_ before," Mark added. "With the _Sabers_."

_Tuna_ was impressed, the _Sabers_ were one of the best F-14 squadron's or they had been until their conversion to F/A-18's. Obviously these two had transferred out before it was done. He nudged Buxton. "Looks like you're going to have some competition _X-Man_,"

"Funny _Tuna_," he remarked, then addressed Sera again. "So you were a member of the _Sabers_?" It was a rhetorical question.

She stood. "We were."

"Sera's father was one of the founding members of the _Sabers_, when it was a F-4 Phantom squadron." Harm told them.

"Your father?" _X-Man_ pushed.

"My father, Admiral Ryan Mitchell," Sera answered, she moved closer to Buxton, standing eye to eye with him. "I don't know what kind of aviator you are _X-Man_ and I won't until I see you action. I do however know what kind I am," she grinned and saw him swallow hard; knowing Harm was probably trying hard not to laugh about now. "I like competition _X-Man_," she emphasized his call sign. "The question is, can you handle it or will you _screw the pooch_?"

"I don't know the meaning of screwing up," he retorted. _Damn her grin could melt the coldest of hearts_. "And the _X-Man_ is never afraid of competition."

"Neither am I," she said smoothly.

Mark now stood at her side. "Me either, but than again I fly with her."

_Tuna_ started to laugh, as did everyone else, all except _X-Man_ who stood their stunned.

Sera smiled. "Gotcha," she smirked.

Harm and Beth joined them. "Come on _Angel_, you've played enough. Lets get you settled," he jeered.

She nodded. "Later _X-Man_, if you're up to it."

He grinned despite his embarrassment. "Any time _Angel_."

_Boomer_ patted Sera on the back as she walked past to leave with her RIO, Harm and Beth.

Buxton turned, seeing Harm whisper something to Sera before they walked out, which made her laugh.

"Looks like _Ange_l has a big brother to look after her, _X-Man_. Not to mention a wicked sense of humor," _Duke_ noted grinning.

"Yeah, looks like it," he agreed. Then smiled. _Bring on round two_, he thought.

September 21st 1999

USS _Patrick Henry_

Captain Pike finished off the briefing and announcing the assignments, before he dismissed his aviators he had one more piece of business to take care off. "Lieutenant Riggs, front and center," he ordered.

Reluctantly Sera joined the _Cag_, holding tight to her helmet, she had a feeling she knew what this was about.

"Some of you might be aware of what today is and some of you aren't," the Captain began. He smiled. "Today is _Angel's_ birthday,"

The squad erupted into cheers and whistles and then a rowdy version of  _'Happy Birthday' _coursing Sera to blush hard. She saw Harm grinning at her and knew he was the one who had let it out of the bag.

Captain Pike patted her on the back. "Happy birthday, Lieutenant."

"Thank you sir."

"All right lets fly."

Sera joined her RIO, following the rest of the squad out. Catching up to Harm and Beth, she playfully swatted his arm. "You have not heard the last of this, _Pappy_."

"Promises, promises, _Angel_," he jeered.

They came on to the flight deck with their helmets on, walking towards their Tomcats. 

A photographer's mate in a green vest approached them. "Sirs, Ma'am, I was asked to get a photo of the birthday girl."

Sera groaned, this wasn't happening.

"That would be her." Harm announced, giving Sera a nudge.

"Would you stand beside of your Tomcat Ma'am?" He asked.

"If I have to do this, then I'm not doing it alone," she announced and grabbed Mark's arm, who grabbed Harm's, who in turn grabbed Beth's.

The four of them stood beside Sera's Tomcat, her and Harm together, their RIO's either side of them. The four removing their helmets so the photo could be taken. When it was the midshipman managing to get one of Sera on her own.

"I'd like a copy of the group shot," she told him pulling her helmet back on.

"Yes Ma'am,"

"Count us in on one," the others agreed, doing the same.

He said he'd do what he could and hurried away.

"You owe me big time, _Pappy_." Sera warned him.

"Any time _Angel_, any time," he said smiling his flyboy grin. Walking off to his Tomcat with Beth.

Sera shook her head and climbed aboard her own, Mark was already seated, waiting. "Comfy _Blades_?"

"Yes thanks." He joked. 

She chuckled and settled in, her plane captain making sure they were secure and set to go before climbing down. She closed the canopy, starting up the Tomcat.

"Clear sky's _Angel_," Mark bided, it was something of a tradition for them.

"Clear sky's _Blades_," she acknowledged.

One by one the Tomcats taxied into position and launched off the deck and into the skies.

Sera looked over to the two Tomcats to her left, flown by Harm and his wingman, _Tuna_. She gave Harm a thumbs up. "See you in a while _Pappy._"

"Take it easy _Angel_."

"Always," she said lightly, and then banked, heading away from them with her wingman. The patrol turned out to be routine and they returned to the _Patrick Henry_ without incident.  Sera rolled the sleeves of her flight suite up a little as they left the ready room, after they'd been dismissed. She was laughing with Beth. "I sometimes feel like a duck wearing all that gear."

"So do I," Beth jeered. "Running in it's worse."

Harm rolled his eyes, teasing. "You have a cute waddle though."

"Typical man." Sera grumbled light heartedly.

"Well it's true, _Angel_." Mark defended, his fellow male.

Both women groaned as they entered the wardroom, getting a coffee they sat down together, there fellow aviators were wondering in as well, chatting to themselves.

_X-Man _and_ Duke_ came in; since Sera had her back to them they didn't both to try and hid the cake. However as the room became unusually quiet, it made her look. Both men grinned. "Happy birthday, _Angel_."

"Thank you guys."

"You're welcome." _X-Man_ said putting the cake on table.

She saw Harm and Beth smirking, as was Mark. Looking back to Buxton. "Take a seat Andy."

"Thanks _Angel_," he pulled a chair over and sat down, as did _Duke_, soon they were joined by _Boomer_,_ Tuna_ and _PJ_. All shared the birthday cake with them.

"So what did you do for your last birthday, _Angel_?" _Boomer_ asked Sera.

"I got a promotion and a three day pass, so I got myself a tattoo, it was my birthday present to myself."

"And where would one find this tattoo, _Angel_?" _Tuna_ asked grinning.

"Oh I could tell you, but then I'd have to kill you," she smirked and everyone laughed.

"So _Pappy_," _X-Man _said with a grin. "Do you know where this tattoo is?"

Harm saw Sera frown at him. "I do, but then again I was there when she got it done."

"So what are we looking for?"

"Gold wings over white Angel wings," he revealed.

"Harm." Sera exclaimed and everyone laughed.

"Well if you didn't want anyone to know, you shouldn't have taken me with you when you got it done," he surmised, adding. "Besides it's cute,"

She groaned again. "You promised not to tell."

"No I promised not to tell your father, there's a difference," he corrected. 

Sera's roommate, Cassie Ross, patted her on the arm. "Don't worry, I know where it is and I'll never tell."

"Thanks _PJ_."

"You're welcome."

Mark lent closer to Harm, whispering. "I don't even know where this tattoo is."

"I'll tell you later," he whispered back.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome,"

Sera shook her head and stood. "That's it, I'm going." 

"Me too," Cassie agreed standing.

As did Beth, joining them. "I could use a shower."

"It's a plan," Sera agreed. "Shall we ladies?"

"We shall," both agreed and they left together.

The guys sat back and laughed.

"So where is this tattoo, _Pappy_?" _X-Man_ asked Harm.

"Now that _X-Man _is on a need to know bases and you don't need to know."

"That and he's afraid of what _Angel_ will do to him if he tells." Mark smirked.

"Very true," Harm agreed and the bantering and good humor continued without the girls.

To be continued.

Okay, I hope there are more then just _Jewel4_ and _The Purple Goddess_ reading these chapters, so review away and let me know what you think. A.S


	4. October 1999: Never liked Goodbyes

**Title:** **_Flashbacks_**

**Author:** Anaika Skywalker

**Author's Email:** lindsay30@austarnet.com.au

**Rating:** PG

**Disclaimer:** I don't own JAG; I just like to spread my wings occasionally.

**Author's Note: **This Chapter takes place after the episode '_True Callings_'. I never got to mention this section in my _Gold Wings and Dress Whites_ chapters; it just sat in the back of my mind as to what would have been going on in Sera's mind as to what she would have felt when she found out Harm was returning to JAG.

_Winjan_: Thank you for your review, I'm glad you like these chapters as much as the story they're based on. 

_DD2_: I'm writing as fast as I can, thanks for the review.

**Flashbacks**

Chapter Four: **_October 1999: Never liked Goodbyes_**

USS Patrick Henry

October 1999

Sera Riggs nodded to the _Cag_ as she passed him. "Sir."

"_Angel_," he acknowledged and kept going.

So did she, standing with her friend and fellow aviator, Harmon Rabb, Jr. She smiled seeing they'd finished painting his new call sign on his Tomcat. "It looks good. _Hammer_."

"Thanks _Angel_," he said quietly.

She became concerned. "What's wrong, Harm?"

"Nothing," he shook his head. "Nothing at all."

"What did the _Cag_ want?"

"To wish me luck."

"Are you going somewhere?"

Harm nodded. This was going to hurt. "Back to JAG."

Sera stared at him. _He was going back to JAG_? "Why?"

"Because it's where I belong, Sera. I'm going nowhere here," he saw her going to protest and stopped her. "I'm too old and don't have enough traps. You have more chance of advancing in the squad then I do, pretty soon I'd be taking orders from you."

She didn't fully believe that, even though she knew it to be true. "You're not too old, Harm," she said softly and then turned on her head and walked away. Tears stung at her eyes, but she wouldn't let them fall, hurrying off the flight deck and through the ship to the fantail. Gripping the rail until her knuckles were white. _Damn it she shouldn't be feeling this way. She wasn't losing him; he was going back to JAG. To what he loved, the law, he was a damn good lawyer_.

She knew he was there before his hands gripped her shoulders, drawing her against him.

"Do you remember what you said to me, the night I rang and told you I was putting in to change my designator?" Harm asked her gently.

"To follow your heart, which is what you told me after Chris died."

"That's what I'm doing now, Sera. I've got nothing more to prove, not to myself, the Navy, no one."

"Will you be happy?"

_Not without you, no_, he thought, but said something different. "Yes."

Squeezing her eyes shut, the first tears fell. "Promise me you'll be careful."

"I promise and I've never broken a promise yet." 

_No you haven't, not to me anyway_, she said to herself. Opening her eyes she turned within his embrace and returned it.

It tore at his heart to see her cry, she was his soul mate, he knew that and yet she wasn't ready to let go any more than he was. It just wasn't time. "We'll see each other. I'll keep my hours up and qualifications," he stated. "And you and Corey can some and stay with me while you're on leave."

Pulling back she wiped her eyes, smiling a little. "Are you sure we won't cramp your style?"

"Well I might have to get rid of my mistress, but I'll manage," he jeered grinning that flyboy grin of his. Seeing her smile as well.

"That's my sailor, a girl in every port," she laughed.

"Two in some," he bragged, but his heart sung. She'd called him '_her sailor_'. They both laughed.

"It won't be easy going back." Sera declared the obvious.

"I know," he wiped her tear streaked cheeks. "But they're my family too."

"Will you stop in and see Matt and Emily, when you get back and give Corey a ring?"

"Sure."

"So," she pulled herself together. "Will I get to fly with _Hammer_ before he leaves?"

"I certainly hope so, _Angel_."

"So do I _Hammer_," she rose up on her toes, hesitating for a moment before kissing him.

He deepened it, pulling her back into his arms. When they did part both were breathing heavily.

Sera blushed and smiled. "I just thought I'd better give you, your birthday present and going away present at once," she said, and than forced herself to walk away, going inside.

Harm squeezed his eyes shut for a brief minute. _Why did he do this to himself_? Because he loved her was his only answer.

Beth ran into Sera inside, the look on her face was enough to convince her something was up. "Are you alright _Angel_?"

Sera nodded. "I just need to be alone."

Beth grabbed her arm before she could leave. "And perhaps you just need to talk to someone."

Sera yielded and they went to her quarters, she gestured for Beth to sit down. "Harm is going back to JAG."

"I know, the _Cag_ just told me," she saw her friend sit down on the chair she'd pulled from her desk. Now it was apparent. "How long have you been in love with him?"

"Since law school, Harm helped me get over my miscarriage and the surgery that followed it."

"Have you told him?"

"No," it was a definite answer. "Neither of us is ready for that."

"Why not? You won't have regs in the way once he returns to JAG." Beth put forth the obvious.

"It just wouldn't work. My first marriage was failing because we were always apart."

"_Angel_. Sera, from what you've told me of your marriage. It was more then just your husband being at sea that made it fail," Beth corrected. "You were two different people. Where you and Harm are so much a like, two peas in a pod. And lets admit it, your love for him has survived the distance, you weren't together after law school. This is the first time you've served together. Just tell him."

"No," Sera shook her head. "I'm not ready and neither is he."

"How do you know?"

"I see it in his eyes."

Beth stood. "If you're not careful you'll lose him, Sera."

"If he really loves me, he'll wait and he'll know when the time is right."

"I hope so _Angel_." Beth said quietly and than walked out.

_So do I_. Sera thought. Getting up she laid down on her bunk._ Why did life have to be so complicated_? She heard her roommate enter before she perched on the bunk.

"I just heard," Cassie Ross told her. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah."

"Are you sure, because you look like hell? Cute but hell."

Sera laughed lightly. "Thanks PJ."

"No problem," she grinned. "So you want to come watch '_Top Gun_' with us?"

"Sure why not," she got up when Cassie did, standing. "I feel the need for speed."

Cassie chuckled. "You've definitely watched that movie too many times."

"Tell me about it," Sera mussed. She was glad she had a friend like Cassie; she always knew how to cheer her up. Just like her other friend and she would wait for him, just as she knew he would wait for her.

**Two days later:**

"Where is he, _Blades_?" Sera asked. They'd been engaged by two Mig's while patrolling the no-fly zone, this was no game both MiG's were very serious. 

"He's going after _Hammer_. Turn right now."

She banked hard, picking up speed. "There he is, hang on _Hammer_."

"_Get him off my six,_ _Angel_."

She got lock and fired, the MiG exploding in a ball of flame. "One down, _Hammer_."

"_Thanks_ _Angel_."

"No problem. Where's number two, _Blades_?"

"He's coming between us, _Angel_," he shouted. 

As he said it the MiG shot between them, Sera flying straight though his jet wash, the engines on her Tomcat stalling and she went into a flat spin. "_Warpaint_, _Batman two_. We're in a flat spin, both engines have flamed out, attempting to restart," she informed and moved quickly to ignite the engines.

From his position Harm watched. "Come on _Angel_, get it under control," he whispered. Then after what seemed an eternity he saw both engines ignite and the Tomcat came out of the spin. "_Warpaint_, _Batman leader_, _Batman two_ is back in control."

"_Acknowledged Batman leader_."

"Where's our MiG _Hammer_?" Sera asked him, a slight waver to her voice.

He looked but didn't see anything. "_Skates_?"

"_Coming straight at you_ _Angel_," she reported.

"_I've got him_ _Angel_." Harm stated, he had lock and fired.

Sera banked away from the exploding MiG. "Thanks _Hammer_."

"_No problem Angel. Lets go home._"

She formed up on his wing and stayed with him. She'd asked to fly his wing this mission, his last mission. She glanced over at his Tomcat. "It was nice flying with you, _Hammer_."

"_You too Angel, clear skies_."

"Clear skies, _Hammer_."

The approached the _Patrick Henry_ and for a brief moment she didn't want to land, landing meant he would be leaving sooner then later. But it wasn't meant to be.

"_Batman two, this is Paddles_."

She lowered her landing gear and the tail hook. "Paddles this is _Batman two_."

"_Rodger Batman two, call the ball_."

"_Angel_ has the ball," she acknowledged and landed smoothly, taxiing out the way to a halt, the canopy opening. 

Her plane captain climbed up to her. "Nice work Ma'am."

"Thank you chief," she saw him quickly stenciled her kill on the side of her Tomcat. "I bet you'd painted a Tie-Fighter on there if I shot one down."

"Yes Ma'am," he said giving her a grin before climbing down.

She and Taylor climbed down, standing next to each other as Harm's Tomcat landed. "Nice flying up there _Angel_," Mark said patting her on the back.

"Thanks_ Blades_."

They waited until Harm and Beth were climbing down before heading over to them. Harm's concern was for Sera. "Are you all right?" He asked.

"Yeah, you?"

He gave her his best flyboy grin. "I wasn't the one in a flat spin, _Angel_."

They started inside. "Well you could say I earned my other wings on that one," she remarked lightly referring to her tattoo.

"You did at that _Angel_," he agreed.

Back in the ready room, they changed out of their safety gear and put everything away, both were congratulated by other members of the squadron.

Captain Pike patted Sera on the back. "Nice recovery _Angel_."

"Thank you sir,"

"Your ride back to the mainland leaves at nineteen hundred, Harm."

"Yes sir."

"Oh and good work out there."

"Thank you sir,"

He nodded and walked away.

Once they were dismissed, Sera and Harm left together. "Are you all packed?" She asked him.

"Yeah. Did you get the files?"

She nodded. She was taking over as legal wing. "I went through them this morning."

"Good."

"Do you want to grab a bit to eat before you leave?" 

He knew she was just making conversation to cover up what she was truly feeling. "Sure why not."

"Okay."

Through dinner they talked about everything except his leaving, agreeing to met up before he left to take a shower and change. Sera left to do the same thing.

Cassie found her in their quarters getting dressed, since she wasn't due to go up again until morning, she was wearing her khaki uniform. "Are you meeting Harm before he leaves?"

"Yeah," she pulled on her flight jacket. "I'm on my way there now, we're meeting in the ready room. Are you coming?"

"No, I wished him well earlier."

"All right," she forced a smile and then left. This was going to be harder then she thought, much harder.

Nearly the whole squadron had turned up in the ready room, all saying goodbye to Harm. He was shaking hands; his bag and helmet were waiting on the deck next to him.

_Tuna _shook his hand. "Be careful out there Harm."

"You too," he gestured him closer, seeing Sera come in. "Do me a favor?"

"Look after _Angel_ for you?" _Tuna _guessed.

"Yes."

"No problem."

"Thanks."

Sera came up beside him. "All set?"

"As I'll ever be."

She picked up his helmet. "I'll walk with you to the Cod."

Nodding Harm grabbed his bag as Beth came over to him.

She gave him a hug. "I'll fly with you any day sir."

"I'm holding you to that _Skates_," he jeered. "Look after yourself."

"You too Harm,"

He smiled releasing her.

_Tuna _came to attention. "Attention on deck!" He called and his fellow members followed suite. All saluted Harm, who returned it. They stood at ease as he left with Sera, not looking back.

They were given white helmets and vests before going onto the flight deck the Cod ready to go. A crewman took Harm's bag and helmet on board.

He turned to Sera. "I've never liked goodbyes."

"Neither have I, besides it's not really goodbye. We'll be seeing each other again."

"So until next time?"

"Yeah."

They stood there for a moment, neither making the first move.

"We've got to go sir," the crewman informed.

Harm nodded. "I'll be right there."

Sera gave him a friendly hug, releasing him she said. "Safe trip home Commander."

"Thank you Lieutenant," he said with a grin. Then boarded the Cod.

Sera moved back and watched from a safe distance as it launched from the deck and into the air. Glancing to her left as Mark came up beside her.

"He did the right thing, _Angel_."

"He always does, _Blades_," she stated and took one last look. "He always does," she repeated and followed him back inside.

To be continued.

As I came to the end of this chapter I came to realize I've come to the end of the brief I wrote up that inspired these chapters. So I'm not sure how many more will be written. I hope at lease one or two, depending on what kind of response I get. A.S


	5. May 2000: Life goes on

**Title:** **_Flashbacks_**

**Author:** Anaika Skywalker

**Author's Email:** lindsay30@austarnet.com.au

**Rating:** PG

**Disclaimer:** I don't own JAG; I just like to spread my wings occasionally.

**Author's Note: **This Chapter takes place around the same time as Adrift part 1 and 2. It is mentioned in _Gold Wings and Dress Whites_ in Chapter three. I'm sorry to say but I'm coming to an end with these chapters, there will probably be only one more after this. Thank to everyone who has reviewed and read along. A special thank you to Winjan, who has been a big support of both my stories. I'd just like to add, up until a few days ago, I didn't know Top Gun had been moved to Falloon, with this new information I made the necessary corrections to both stories, just so there is no confusion.

_Winjan_: I'm sorry I made you sad, but I'm also glad you've enjoyed these chapters and a look at Sera and Harm's life before they finally got together.

_Starryeyes10: _ Thanks for the review; I'm glad you liked what you've read so far.

**Flashbacks**

Chapter Five: **_May 2000: Life goes on_**

Falloon Naval Air Station

60 miles from Reno, Nevada

May 2000

Captain Pete Mitchell smiled as he posed for another photo with the winners of the Top Gun trophy. Another graduating class was finished and ready to return to duty better aviators and RIO's.

This time the winners were a young woman, Lieutenant Sera '_Angel_' Riggs and her RIO, Lieutenant Mark '_Blades_' Taylor. The best had just gotten better.

He shook both their hands and than went over to his wife, Charlie, smiling. "How are you feeling?"

"Like a blimp," she mussed, referring to her very pregnant condition. 

"Come and sit down," he insisted.

She did. "So that's _Angel_."

"That's her," he said as he sat beside her. "Admiral Ryan Mitchell's daughter; started her career as a lawyer. Changed designators after her husbands death."

"She also graduated high school at fifteen, four months prior to her sixteenth birthday," she added. "She was the youngest expectant into the Naval Academy."  
He wasn't surprised by her information. "You've done your homework."

"I always do," she said with a smile. "Now invite her over so I can met the lovely _Angel_."

"Yes Ma'am," he said and stood, going over to the two Lieutenants. "_Angel_, a moment of your time."

"Yes sir,"

He guided her over to his wife. "Lieutenant Sera Riggs, my wife Charlie."

"How do you do, Ma'am?"

"Other than swollen ankles, sore feet and looking like a blimp, I'm fine," Charlie smirked good heartedly.

Sera chuckled softly. "If I may Ma'am, I know something that may help your sore feet?" she offered and saw Charlie nod. Kneeling carefully since she wore a skirt, she slipped off one of the pregnant woman's shoes and pressed her fingers into certain pressure points along her leg. Seeing the tension slip off Charlie's face, she did the same to the other leg, than put her shoes back on her. "How is that Ma'am?"

"_Angel_, you are an Angel."

Smiling Sera stood and brushed down her knees. "My sister is a doctor, she taught me about pressure points."

"I thank her too then."

"You're very welcome, Ma'am," Sera said happily. Glancing at the Captain. "Sir will we be seeing you at the '_Flight deck_' this evening?"

"For a while Lieutenant. When does your ride back to the _Patrick Henry_ arrive?"

"Twenty-three hundred, sir."

"Well we'll make sure you make it on time Lieutenant."

"Yes sir," she gave a nod to his wife. "It was nice meeting you Ma'am."

"You too Sera."

Smiling, Sera returned to her RIO's side. "_Blades_, lets get out of these dress whites and go party."

"Sounds good to me, _Angel_."

Within an hour the base bar was filled with the graduating class and other personnel. The party in full swing before and after the Captain had come and gone.

Sera was at the bar ordering another round when she heard familiar steps behind her.

"Hey beautiful," a confident voice purred in her ear.

She turned her eye sparkled with amusement. "Hi handsome."

"Sera, God honey I didn't know it was you," Jack Keeter said shocked and they both said together. "What are you doing here?"

Laughing with him, Sera gave him a quick hug. "My wings aren't just for decoration, _Keeter_, I'm an aviator now."

"So when did this happen?"

"Two years ago," she answered and grabbed her drinks, taking him over to the table she and her RIO occupied. Introducing the two of them. "Lieutenant Mark Taylor, Lieutenant Commander Jack Keeter."

Jack shook his hand. "Nice to meet you."

"You too sir,"

"Heck none of this sir, business, _Keeter_ will do fine," he insisted.

"It's _Blades_ than."

"So are you guys just graduating?"

Mark nodded. "Top of the class, with our names on the plaque."

Jack laughed. "Nice work, Sera, Harm will be wrapped."

"I hope so," she mussed. "So how have you been?"

"Good."

"And you're here because?"

"Well you know how it is," he grinned.

"Don't ask because you can't tell."

"That's it."

She wiggled her eyebrows at her RIO. "Jack Keeter, man of mystery."

Mark laughed. "So how long have you known _Angel_?"

"For a long time, long before she became _Angel_," Jack noted. "I went to the Academy with her late husband, I was also his best man when they got married."

"Only because Harm wasn't available, Chris had to settle for second best." Sera teased.

"Oh darlin' that hurt," he said, pretending to be effected by what she said.

She chuckled. "I know."

"Pain," he noted they were drinking diet Pepsi. "I thought this was a party, you guys getting soft?"

"No, we're catching the Cod back to the _Patrick Henry_ at twenty-three hundred, the _Skipper_ would skin us alive if we arrived back drunk," Mark informed. "And Captain Ingles isn't a man to mess with."

"Yes, I've have heard that about him."

"So you know Commander Rabb too?" Mark asked Jack.

He nodded. "We all went to the Academy together, than Harm, Chris, Luke Pendry and myself went to flight school."

"The regular four Musketeers," Sera taunted. "Though I must admit I didn't get to meet Harm until law school."

"That's only because Chris knew if you'd met Harm before he'd married you, you would of ran off with him." Jack said with mock seriousness.

"A strong possibility," she agreed and they all laughed. They chatted about old times until it was time to leave.

Jack gave Sera another hug, whispering to her. "Go see Harm, sort this thing out soon, sweetheart."

"I will," she assured and she was. "One way or another."

"Good," he released her and shook Mark's hand. "It was nice to meet you _Blades_, look after this lovely lady."

"I shall," Mark agreed. "It was nice to met you too, _Keeter_."

"Bye _Keeter_." Sera bided.

"Bye sweetheart."

Leaving the '_Flight deck_', they returned to quarters and got their bags, being taken out to the Cod.

Captain Mitchell was waiting for them. "Captain Ingles called. One of his Tomcats suffered a malfunction and the crew had to ditch, the Captain said you knew the pilot, Commander Rabb."

"Oh God, Harm," Sera exclaimed, her face paling with shock.

"They found his RIO, but the Commander is still missing and the weather is making it hard to find him."

Mark knew this must have been killing her. "They'll find him Sera," he assured. "Thank you Captain."

He nodded. "I hope they find him, Lieutenant," he said to Sera. "He's obviously a good friend."

"The best a girl could have, sir," she said aimlessly.

"Safe trip Lieutenants."

"Thank you sir,"

Mark managed to get her on board and into a seat, securing them both. "They'll find Harm, _Angel_. This is _Hammer_ we're talking about. He promised you'd see him again and he never brakes a promise."

"I know _Blades_," her voice wavered. "I just… If anything were to happen to Harm…"

He understood. "Nothing will," he reassured. "You've got to believe that, _Angel_, he won't give up. Not while he has your love and friendship to keep him alive."

She nodded, preparing for take off. In the air, she snuggled closer as Mark slipped his arm around her. Harm had to survive; he had to be alive out there somewhere. He had to be. She hadn't told him she loved him and she would as soon as she saw him. Closing her eyes, she slowly fell into a restless sleep; dreams of Harm floating around in the ocean hunted her.

Mark held her and prayed Harm would be found alive, to give them the chance to work this thing out they had been avoiding for so long. "Have faith _Angel_," he said softly. "Have faith."

USS _Patrick Henry_

May 2000

The Cod landed with a gentle thud, its two passengers were out as soon as it stopped. 

"They found him a few hours ago," Lieutenant Cassie Ross informed meeting them. "The _Skipper_ said to get settled, than go see him. They're going to transfer him to Bethesda, they're just making sure he's stable enough to move at the moment."

Sera nodded. "How is _Skates_?" She asked as they left the flight deck.

"A little shook up but she's going to be fine."

"I'll meet you at sickbay _Angel_." Mark told her.

"Okay," she agreed and along with Cassie hurried to her quarters. Where she changed out of her uniform into a flight suite. As she headed for sickbay, her stomach felt like a hundreds butterflies had been let lose within it.

Cassie had tagged along. "It's going to be all right, Sera."

She nodded; mostly she didn't trust her voice. 

In sickbay, they found Mark; he was talking to Beth, who was up and about. Sera hugged her. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine," she assured, then told her what she'd told Mark. "Sera, he's suffering for a temporary memory lose. He may not recognize you."

Fighting back her emotions, Sera nodded and went into the room where Harm was, her heart pounding. "Harm," she said, almost an audible whisper.

He turned his head to look at her, for a moment it was all-blank, than: "Sera?"

She nodded and went further into the room, she felt sick seeing him like this. "Are you okay?"

Harm nodded, confusion in his blue eyes. "What are you doing here, did they fly you out to investigate the crash?"

_God he still thinks I'm with JAG_, she thought shocked.

"How's Chris?" he continued.

Feeling like she was going to crumble, she managed to pull herself together. "Chris died three years ago Harm, I'm no longer with JAG, you helped me change designators. I'm an aviator now."

"I'm sorry," he said almost as shocked as she was. _Damn that was stupid_.

"It's okay," she edged closer; taking his hand in hers his skin was still cool. "I'm just glad you're all right."

"Did we serve together?"

"Yes," she forced a smile. _He doesn't remember. It's just temporary. God please let it be temporary._ "For a few months before you returned to JAG," she brushed the hair back from his forehead. "It'll come back, all of it."

A doctor and a number of nurses came in. "I'm sorry Lieutenant, you're going to have to leave. The Commander is ready to be transferred."

Sera nodded, she bent over and kissed his forehead. "Get better soon _Hammer_," she whispered, then rushed out of the room. Not stopping she ran all the way to the fantail, there the tears fell, tears of frustration, of relief. She's wanted to blurt out she loved him, she'd always loved him, but he didn't remember that about her. 

Hearing Mark coming she wiped her eyes.

He wrapped his arms around her. "It's going to be all right, Sera."

She turned and hugged him; burying her head in the crock of his shoulder she just remained there being held by him. 

"There'll be another time," he said carefully.

"I know," came her muffled reply.

Pulling away he stroked her cheek. "Come on, cheer up. Harm is alive and on his way home and you and I have a lot of bragging to do. We are the best of the best."

She laughed a little. Feeling the weight of the past few minutes lift from her shoulders. He was right. There was no need to dwell on what had happened. When he got his memory back, she knew she'd be hearing from Harm. One way or another Harmon Rabb was going to come back into her life and when that day came, she knew everything would be all right.

To be continued…

  
Only one more chapter to go, thank you to everyone who has followed along. AS.


	6. September 2000: Needing your friends

**Title:** **_Flashbacks_**

**Author:** Anaika Skywalker

**Author's Email:** lindsay30@austarnet.com.au

**Rating:** PG

**Disclaimer:** I don't own JAG; I just like to spread my wings occasionally.

**Author's Note: **This chapter takes place just before the events that lead up to those written in _Gold Wings and Dress Whites_, it's also the last I'm afraid. So I hope you've enjoyed these Flashbacks as much as I've enjoyed writing them.

_Winjan:_ I couldn't resist putting Keeter in last chapter; he's such a fun character and look out for him in chapter nineteen of _Gold Wings and Dress Whites_. He makes an appearance there too.

_Jewels4_: Thank you so much, I'm flattered my stories are the first you look for. I'm touched.

**Flashbacks**

Chapter Six:  **_September 2000: Needing your friends_**

USS _Patrick Henry_

September 2000

Lieutenant Mark Taylor glanced over his shoulder. "He's behind us, _Angel_. Do some of that pilot stuff you do."

"I'm on it _Blades_," Lieutenant Sera Riggs said calmly, she slowed them down, than at the last moment jammed on the brakes and pulled back hard on the stick. The MiG flow right under them, giving them a clean shot at it. She was about to take the shot when a second came straight at her firing, a pop in air pressure told her the canopy had been breeched, she thanked god she wore her mask. "_Blades_?"__

"_Tuna_ has him," he reported.

She went back to the MiG a head of them, getting tone she fired, her missile making contact with the MiG's engines blowing it out of the sky. 

Lieutenant Medwick's Tomcat came up next to theirs. "_MiG two has bugged out, are you finished playing Angel_?"

She glanced over at him. "Yeah _Tuna_, it's getting a little breezy in here."

He chuckled, but saw what she meant. "_Are you okay_?"

"Yeah, air pressure is coursing a little instability, but we'll make it home," she told him, feeling her heart pounding hard against her chest, she held it together though. 

"_As soon as we reach the Henry you declare an emergency_," he ordered.

"Aye sir," She acknowledged and stuck to his wing. As they approached the _Patrick Henry_ she broke off to land first. "_Warpaint _this is _Batman two_, declaring an emergency."

"_Rodger Batman two, emergency personnel are on standby_."

"Acknowledged _Warpaint_," she lowed her landing gear and tail hook. "_Paddles_ this is _Batman two_."

"_Batman two this is Paddles, call the ball_."

"_Batman two _has the ball," she called and brought the Tomcat down on the deck, it wasn't her best landing but it wasn't a bad one either, she caught the number two wire. 

"Nice work _Angel_." Mark praised, unclipping his mask.

"Thanks _Blades_," she said forcing a smile as she did the same. She taxied the Tomcat to a halt and shut it down, opening the damaged canopy.

Her plane Captain climbed up, as she and Mark were getting ready to climb out. "That was a close call, Ma'am."

She looked where he was pointing and her heart leaped up into her throat. Lodged in her seat, near where her head had been was a bullet. "No kidding chief," she tried to dismiss and climbed down after him.

Mark had heard everything; he climbed down quickly getting to her side. "Are you all right?" He asked concerned.

Sera nodded. "I'm fine."

"Damn it _Angel_, you're as white as a ghost," he exclaimed.

"I'm fine," she stated and hurried away.

_Tuna _and his RIO came over to him. "What's wrong?"

"There's a bullet lodged in her seat, two or three more inches and she would have been dead." Mark snapped.

"Easy _Blades_," he settled, and then went after Riggs. "_Angel_?"

"Leave me alone _Tuna_, I'm fine," she remarked leaving the flight deck pulling off her helmet.

He followed, taking his own off. Grabbing her arm. "Damn it _Angel_, it's not all right and you're not fine."

She shook her arm free; glaring at him she continued walking. Using anger to cover the nightmare of emotions whirling around inside her at that moment. In the ready room she pulled off her safety gear and throw it into her locker along with her helmet. Finding her hands were shaking. NO! She told herself, she wasn't going to let this beat her. She was stronger then this. Taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes for a moment and forced herself to relax. She wasn't going to fall apart. Reopening them she joined her fellow aviators, acting if nothing had happened.

The _Cag_ cornered her once the debriefing was over. "Lieutenant, are you all right?"

"Yes sir, I'm fine,"

He didn't believe her. "Very well, dismissed."

Nodding she left the room, heading for her quarters. She needed to be alone, to sort this out, to think this out. She'd faced death before; in her line of work it wasn't unusual. So why should this time be any different?

She paced her quarters feeling confined in the small room, this was ridicules she was a seasoned pilot not some wet behind the ears rookie. Stopping she noticed her hands were starting to shake again, this time she couldn't stop them. Her heart was pounding so hard her chest hurt. A few more inches and she would have been dead, just a few more inches.

Cassie Ross came in; she knew something was wrong as soon as she saw her roommate. "_Angel_. Sera?" Suddenly she was grabbing her friend, who seemed to be having convulsions some sort of. She needed help. "_Skates_!" She yelled, knowing Beth couldn't have gone that far, having walked there with her.

Beth hadn't, she rushed in. "Oh god," she saw what was going on. "I'll get help," she told her and rushed out.

Cassie held her friend, sitting with her in her arms. "It's going to be all right, Sera. I promise."

Sera couldn't stop shaking. "So scared," she mumbled.

"You're safe Sera, it's okay."

Mark rushed into the room; he'd come to see if Sera were all right. "Damn it I knew something was wrong."

"I sent Beth to get help." Cassie told him quickly.

He gathered Sera up in his arms. "Then we'll met them half way, come on," he urged.

She hurried after him, despite the fact Sera has stopped convulsing Cassie was still worried about her.

They were met half way, the medical personnel taking Sera from Mark and rushing to sickbay with her. They continued with Beth, waiting to hear news concerning their friend. The Captain and _Cag _arrived to, having been informed. Soon Doctor Michaels came out to them. 

Captain Ingles stood. "Doctor."

"It's delayed shock sir, the Lieutenant will be fine by morning physically."

"And mentally?" the _Cag_ asked joining them.

"I'd suggest getting her up in the air as soon as possible, she needs to work through this and she won't do it on the ground. If you don't, it'll be harder for her to get back up."

"If she doesn't kill herself in the mean time," the _Skipper _remarked.

The doctor frowned. "Sir, the Lieutenant has had a shock to the system. There is nothing physically wrong with her, she needs to work through the fear and the faster she does that the better."

"All right. Get her back in the air in the morning _Cag_," he ordered.

"Yes sir."

"I also suggest you both talk to her, I've told her this is natural. It may help for her to hear it from both of you," the doctor suggested.

Nodding they followed Michaels back to his patient. Sera was seated on an exam bed, the shakes had past, though she still seemed a little pale.

"Sir,"

"Stay where you are Lieutenant," Ingles said quickly, stopping her from moving. "How are you feeling?"

"Better sir."

"Good."

"_Angel_, what you've been through, it's natural. All pilots at one point or another experience the same fear you did," the _Cag _informed calmly.

"Even some of us none pilots," the Captain added lightly.

She forced a smile. "Thank you sir."

The _Cag _did smile. "You're not due in the air until oh seven hundred, try and relax."

"Yes sir."

"I'll see you in the morning then."

"You're free to go, Lieutenant," the doctor told her.

"Yes sir." She slid off the exam bed and followed the Captain and _Cag_ out to her friends.

"Take it easy, _Angel_," the _Cag_ insisted.

"I will sir."

He nodded and left with the Captain.

Beth, Mark and Cassie walked her back to her quarters. "You scared the hell out of me," her roommate exclaimed.

"Sorry Cass."

"Yeah well just don't do it again."

"I won't." She stated.

Mark pattered her back. "If you want to talk, you know where to find me."

"Thanks," she smiled warmly. "I just want to take a shower, and lay down."

"I'll see you in the morning then," he said, and headed off towards the mess hall.

_One down, two to ago_, she thought. 

In the quarters she shared with Cassie, she grabbed what she needed to take a shower.

"Are you sure you're all right?" Beth asked.

"I'm fine, really. Thanks Beth."

"Hey that's what friends are for," she said, before giving her a hug. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"All right."

After she'd left, Sera went for a shower, then dressed and lay down on her bunk. Cassie had gotten dinner while she'd been in the shower, now she was playing on the computer. _This was going to be a long night_. Sera decided and closed her eyes. However when she did everything played back in her mind, the attack, everything, except this time the bullet found its mark.

She woke up screaming, sitting straight up the room in darkness.

Cassie scrabbled off the top bunk down to her friend, holding her. "It's okay, Sera, it was just a dream. It'll be okay," she said gently. Hoping it would be.

September 2000

Harm's apartment

North of Union Station

Washington DC.

Sera road the elevator up to his apartment, she should have called. Not that Harm would turn her away, but he could have company. He could be working or out on a date. The last she didn't want to think about. 

_This is stupid_, she decided. _Suck it up Angel. You're not a child; you're a Naval Aviator._

The elevator stopped and she opened the door, walking out, going over to the door. Now it was all that stood in her way, between her and her best friend. The man she'd come to when she'd gotten a three-day pass after her promotion, the man who had given up his bed for her for two of those three days. The man who had rang her when he'd gotten his promotion, even though she'd been at sea. The man she loved – her soul mate. If anyone knew what she was feeling it was Harm.

Gathering her courage she knocked on the door and waited. Listening to his footsteps on the other side of the door, she'd watched him walk. Memorized it. That and the fact he had the greatest six in the Navy, especially in dress whites.

The door opened and Harmon Rabb stood there smiling. "Lieutenant."

Sera smiled warmly. "Commander."

"Come in Sera," he insisted and moved out of the way so she could.

She walked in admiring his apartment as she removed her coat and cover. Here she felt at home. Now she knew she'd made the right decision in coming to him. "The place looks great Harm."

Having closed the door, Harm joined her, taking her coat and cover. "I'm proud of it," he said lightly. "Can I get you anything?"

"No," she shook her head as she crossed her arms against her chest, unconsciously rubbing her forearms. She turned to face him. "I need someone to talk to."

He gestured for her to sit, putting her coat and cover on the counter before sitting next to her. He'd known Sera since Law School; she'd joined the Navy to be a JAG lawyer, but in her heart she'd wanted to be an Aviator.

Now looking into Sera's sea green eyes, Harm knew something was wrong. "How can I help?"

She hesitated, pushing a lock of brown hair behind her ear. "I don't think I can handle the pressure any more, Harm."

Now he was worried. Sera never gave up, not even after her husband had been killed in a training accident. "What happened?"

"During a routine mission we had a run in with a couple of MiG's, a lucky shot hit my canopy. As I was landing my Tomcat, my heart was pounding and I thought of nothing else other getting _Blades_ and I on the deck. It wasn't until after we'd landed that it was discovered a bullet was lodged in my seat, it had missed my head by inches," she recalled, a waver to her voice. Her hands began to shake and she clenched them together to stop it. "I was so scared Harm, I couldn't think straight. I've had close calls before but never like this."

"Did you talk to someone?" Harm asked her, worried.

She nodded. "After the incident I talked with the _Cag_ and the doc, they kept telling me it was a natural reaction to what had happened."

"But you don't?"

Sera got to her feet and walked over to the window. "No."

Getting to his feet, Harm stood behind her, drawing her into his arms. She wasn't as tall as him and her head came just under his chin as he held her close. "We all get scared, Sera."

"Not like this," she whispered, then announced. "I can't get back into the grove. I keep it together during missions, but I'm second-guessing myself and I'm having nightmares. I wake up in a sweat, my heart pounding with fear. I just don't think I can go back, Harm."

"Is that why you're here?"

"The _Skipper_ gave me leave, told me to talk to a Navy shrink," she turned in his arms. "I don't want to stay with my parents and I didn't know who else to turn to. Everything I have is in storage, I gave up my apartment when Corey and I went to Hawaii."

Drawing her back into his arms, Harm felt her return the embrace. "You can turn to me Sera, you know that. In fact you can stay here with me. I'll help you get through this."

"I couldn't put you out."

"You won't and I insist."

She nodded. "Thanks _Hammer_.""

He smiled, feeling he was doing it again. Falling for her, just as he'd done before. Except this time she had no husband waiting for her. No distance between them or regulations. "You're welcome _Angel_." He finally managed to say, seeing her smile. Seeing the look in her eyes. Perhaps their time had finally come, after all soul mates always found each other and here they were with nothing holding them back - nothing at all.

Continues in _Gold Wings and Dress Whites_.


End file.
